


X-Men/Game of Thrones crossover

by ladybugmind (windynovember)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windynovember/pseuds/ladybugmind
Summary: Fanart for a Modern X-Men!AU fic we're writing with great_cleopatra. Can you guess everyone's powers?





	X-Men/Game of Thrones crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [great_cleopatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_cleopatra/gifts).



> Crossposted [here](http://ladybugmind.tumblr.com/post/168717001007/x-mengame-of-thrones-crossover-can-you-guess) 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
